User blog:Ganime/Sym-Bionic Titan Research Blog
It's the very cool Cartoon network show that got cancelled which one? The one with the robots which one The one that's kinda like Voltron and ended in the early 2010s Octus, Newton, and Mr. Lunis are all one in the same by the way. Episode Stuff Escape To Sherman High *Manus shrugs off at least 3 sources of machine gun fire. (At Least Small Building Level) *'Flight Boosters': Manus can fly with the flight boosters attached to on its back and heels. *Manus destroyed a tank by just stepping on it. (At Least Small Building Level) *Manus shrugs off a rocket from an RPG. (At Least Small Building Level) *Octus dodges an explosive fired from a tank. (At least Supersonic+) *'Laser rays': Corus can fire beams of... light? energy? from the middle of its headplate. *One of Courus' beams instantly blew up a tank (At least Small Building Level) *'Canister Swords': Manus has a canister that holds a sword and likely some other weapons. *'Smoke Grenades': Several grenades that when detonated create large clouds of smoke. *'Flight Boosters': Corus has these as well. *Newton completed a complex math equation after taking a quick glance at it *One of the jocks bent a lunch table in half (Peak Human?) *Lance takes down three jocks with ease. *The Mutraddi Mega Beast creates a giant forest fire. (Assumed to be at least City Block Level) *The Mutraddi Mega Beast takes no damage from missiles from fighter jets. *Corus barely survives getting slammed into the ground by a chunk of a building (At least Building Level) *The Mutraddi Mega Beast incinerates a good chunk of the city. (At least Multi-City Block Level) *Sym-Bionic Titan (who will now be paraphrased as SBT) Requires Octus to Merge with Manus and Corus. *'Shields': SBT can summon shields from it's hands that are controlled by Ilana. *Both MMB and SBT endure the Wave Motion Canon. *'Sword': The SBT has a sword controlled by Lance. Neighbors in Disguise *Lance kept up with a bus on foot. *General Modula broke a large gun by punching it once. *General Modula crushed a rebel's throat. *Another monster's crash landing into Earth dwarfs the Pyramid at Giza (At least City Block Level) *'Pod missiles': Pods will emerge out of containers from the Manus' shoulders as well as both above and below it's shoulder blades. These pods function as missiles. *Manus fires four missiles the dwarf the size of buildings (At least Building level for each missile) *Newton is able to see from his house all the way to where Manus and Corus are fighting. *'Canister Lances': See Canister Swords but it's a lance. Elephant Logic *Lance, Ilana, and Octus survive crashing into the Earth after flying above the clouds (At least Small Building Level) *The alien storm cloud did not falter after getting hit by an EMP beam. *Julius Steel dodges a bolt of lightning. *Supposedly Manus and Corus can observe the make up of beings, their electric pulses, their source, etc. just like Octus. *Octus was able to carry both Corus and Manus. *SBT reacts and blocks a multitude of lightning bolts. *'Energy Absorption': If Titan opens its armor, it can absorb destructive energy into its core and redirect it back to the source. The Phantom Ninja *Lance outpaced machine gun fire. *'Canister Axes': Gee, I wonder what this could be for. Roar of the White Dragon *Lance claimed that Galalunian Babies could easily operate human cars. *Lance and Newton easily fixed broken down car in under a day. *Lance managed to keep himself and his driving instructor alive when a monster destroyed a good chunk of the road. *SBT endured getting smacked by a monster that leveled several buildings with a single attack. (At least Large Building Level) Shaman of Fear *Newton moved fast enough to not be noticed by anybody aside from the tremendous wind forces he created. (At least High Hypersonic) *Lance was knocked through a wall by the Dark Shaman with a magic blast. *Octus knocks the Dark Shaman through a wall using his sheer speed. *'Spear': SBT has a Spear that is controlled by Lance. Showdown at Sherman High *Two Manus Units fighting caused the destruction of nearly the entire academy. (At least Building Level) Shadows of Youth *As a child, Lance was able to dodge gunfire (At least Supersonic) Tashy 497 *SBT destroyed a missile that it couldn't hold back. (At least Building Level) *'Hat Lasers': Moldula's helm fires lasers from the eye section. **One of the lasers instantly vaporized Duuraak. (At least Small Building Level) *Octus took the brunt force of a speeding car slamming into him (At least Small Building Level) *When Tashy sneezed it destroyed an abandoned house. (At least Small Building Level) *When Tashy expired the explosion created a new cosmic formation. SBT was fairly close to the explosion point (At least least Galaxy Level) *SBT flew a distance far enough from Earth for Tashy's demise to occur. It also flew back to Earth before moonrise (Beyond Massively Faster than Light) Lessons in Love *'Arm Cannon': SBT gots an arm cannon. **Completely annihilated a Mutraddi with said arm cannon with an explosion that dwarfed the size of several buildings. (At least City Block Level) The Fortress of Deception *Lance takes down several G3 troops on two separate occasions. *Solomon is able to match Octus in combat. *Ilana handles a few G3 troops. *'Barriers': Corus can create forcefields that are strong enough to endure at least gunfire from all angles. *'Gun Arms': Manus can morph both of its hands into machine guns. *Corus dodges several lasers. Ballad of Scary Mary *'Mace': SBT has a mace which say it with me... "is controlled by Lance". *The Phantom Chameleon Monster explodes thrice, the third explosion slightly dwarfs SBT in size (At least Building level) The Demon Within *'Levitation': Octus can levitate just by thinking it. *This episode's Muttradi dodges gunfire (At least Supersonic) I Am Octus *Newton flew from France to Illinois in an unknown timeframe. *'Electricity Manipulation': Octus can fire electricity from his palms. *'Bow & Arrow': SBT has it, I actually don't know who controls this one. Disenfranchised *'Kusarigama': SBT owns a chain and sickle, also known as a Kusarigama. It is controlled by Lance and it shows that any weapon SBT uses can be summoned on command. *'Weapons Mastery': Lance shows that he can easily learn how to properly use weapons after a single experience. Escape From Galaluna *Hobbs dodges gunfire. *Ilana maneuvers a tank with no prior experience. Under the Three Moons *None notable A Family Crisis *'Space Flight Mode': SBT's boosters are enhanced and it gains wings. This is extremely helpful for extremely quick travel. This was likely already used in Tashy 497. **SBT flew from ground level to the moon in about 30 seconds Flight Mode was only active for one-third of that time. (Massively Hypersonic+) **Flew from the Moon to Mars in 5 seconds Cinematic Timing (Faster Than Light+ to Massively Faster than Light) **Flew from Mars to Jupiter in 1 second likely to be Cinematic Timing (Massively Faster than Light+) **Flew from Jupiter to Saturn in 5 seconds Cinematic Timing (Massively Faster than Light) The Steel Foe *The H.M.E.R. took down a rampaging Mutraddi that Corus and Manus could not handle. *The H.M.E.R. fires a laser that is just strong enough to overpower Corus' shield. The laser creates a giant explosion. (At least City Block Level) A New Beginning *Corus and Manus easily take down military-grade jets. Notable Feat Calcs I feel stupid https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/sym-bionic-titan-sbt-multraabi-feats.37436/ SBT's Height For many of the big boy calcs this is necessary. for a quick rundown we'll be comparing Lance to Solomon to Manus to Corus to SBT. Lance's drivers license states that he is exactly 6 feet tall. Comparing these two images would bring Solomon to 209.520664207 cm, or just 2.1 m These images show off about 47.9% of Solomon and 62% of Manus. This would mean that Manus's full height should be about 723.076304219 cm or just 7.23 m Same song and dance as before Corus is 277.164677675 cm or 2.77 m Lastly if you see in the chest area of SBT Corus sits at95 pixels meanwhile SBT is 830 px. finally this puts Sym-Bionic Titan at about 24.21544026 meters in height. Mutraddi Mega Beast incinerates the city From Escape To Sherman High *on hold because 150 kilojoules is way too low Monster Crash in Egypt From Neighbors in Disguise Outside of NEWTON's World From Shaman of Fear Farewell Tashy From Tashy 497 An Explosive Night From Lessons in Love A Short Space Odyssey From A Family Crisis Give Manus Covering Fire From The Steel Foe 19:26-19:40 The H.M.E.R launches a warhead that becomes a laser. How that even works is beyond me but for the sake of highest potential yields we'll assume it's a nuclear warhead. The H.M.E.R and SBT are stated to be comparable in height but I couldn't find anything of note since the only this that could be compared had massive margins for error, so for this it will be assumed that SBT and The H.M.E.R are the same height the H.M.E.R.'s height shows that the ratio between the screenshot and the actual height is 1 : 11.0070183 The size of the explosion itself expands to this size and using the previously determined rationwould make the diameter of this explosion 96.641620674 meters ((0.048320810337/.28)^3)/1000 = 5.13959 × 10^-6 Megatons or 5.13959 tons of TNT Large Building Level as an extra note Corus's shields had already sustained tons of damage from nearly 20 seconds of nonstop fire from the H.M.E.R. Category:Blog posts Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Calc